gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Gunrunning
GTA Online: Gunrunning is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on June 13th, 2017. Description The update focuses on military business opportunities, where any player is able to purchase a Bunker and register as a VIP, CEO or MC Biker boss to begin arms trading missions, where research and manufacture is carried out on stolen or purchased supplies, before selling off the product for cash. The player is also able to purchase a Mobile Operations Center and conduct missions, modify vehicles and weapons, and store new vehicles inside it. Content *Bunkers have been added to GTA Online. Players can purchase a Bunker from the Maze Bank Foreclosures website. Bunkers can be customized with a choice of add-ons such as a Personal Quarters, a Shooting Range, a Gun Locker and Transportation. Upon purchasing a Bunker, VIP, CEO or MC President Players will gain access to the Gunrunning Business. *The Gunrunning Business has been added to GTA Online. The Gunrunning Business is managed via the Disruption Logistics website on the laptop inside the Bunker, and allows players to Resupply and Sell the weapons generated by their Gunrunning Business. The Disruption Logistics website is also used to manage Bunker Staff, Research and buy Bunker Upgrades. *The Mobile Operations Center (MOC) has been added to GTA Online. The MOC is a Truck and Trailer property that can be driven in Freemode, and can be purchased once a player owns a Bunker. Players can customize their MOC with a choice of Truck Cab, Trailer Bays and Interior Color. The MOC Trailer has space for 3 different Trailer Bays. Vehicles 17 new vehicles: *13 are Weaponized Vehicles *3 are trailers *2 are custom trucks *4 are restricted/mission-only vehicles *3 are regular vehicles Character customisation *Over 750 new clothing items, including masks, militia-themed t-shirts, jackets, hats, vests and gloves, almost all of which come with varying camos. *30 new tattoos. *2 new hair styles for both male and female characters. *The ability to open and close various jackets and coats via the interaction menu has been added, this only works with certain clothing. *The ability to put down and put up hoodies via the interaction menu has been added, this only works with certain clothing. Jobs/Services 7 new Bunker themed Adversary Mode jobs: *Bunker - Every Bullet Counts *Bunker - Juggernaut *Bunker - Kill Quota *Bunker - Resurrection *Bunker - Slasher *Bunker - Till Death Do Us Part *Bunker - Trading Places Mobile Operations missions accessed from the Mobile Operations Center, completion of which will lower the price of certain new vehicles at Warstock Cache & Carry. *Severe Weather Patterns (Dune FAV) *Half-track Bully (Half-track) *Exit Strategy (Anti-aircraft Trailer) *Offshore Assets (APC) *Cover Blown (Hauler Custom - MOC) *Mole Hunt (Weaponized Tampa) *Data Breach (Oppressor) *Work Dispute (Oppressor) Weapons *Certain weapons can be upgraded to Mk II version from the MOC Weapon workshop bay with no research requirements: **Pistol Mk II - $73,750 **SMG Mk II - $85,500 **Assault Rifle Mk II - $98,750 **Carbine Rifle Mk II - $107,500 **Combat MG Mk II - $119,000 **Heavy Sniper Mk II - $165,375 *New ammo types have been added for Mk II weapons, and can be equipped at the Weapon Workshop of an owned MOC once unlocked via Research. Held ammo capacity for these types is limited, and can only be refilled at the Weapon Workshop. The following ammo types are available: ** Tracer Rounds, which show bright visible markers matching the weapon tint ** Incendiary Rounds, which have a chance to set targets on fire ** Hollow Point Rounds, which increase damage to unarmored targets ** Armor Piercing Rounds, which increase penetration of Body Armor ** Full Metal Jacket Rounds, which increase damage to vehicles and penetrate bullet proof and bullet resistant glass ** Explosive Rounds, which create a small explosion on impact *Over 80 new weapon attachments, liveries and tints have been added for Mk II weapons, some of which are unlocked via Research. These include: ** A selection of different scopes for each Mk II weapon, including Night Vision and Thermal Vision scopes for the Heavy Sniper Mk II ** Heavy Barrels, which increases damage dealt to long-range targets ** Muzzle Breaks and Compensators, which reduce recoil during rapid fire *Attaching weapons to several vehicles. *New camos and paintjobs. Others *Ballistic Equipment - $500,000 (Basically the heavy armor, like the one used in the mission The Paleto Score from Grand Theft Auto V and in the Juggernaut Adversary Mode) *Multiple Special Race props have been added to Director Mode. Discounts & Bonuses *On June 30th, 2017: **The Dewbauchee Vagner became available in Legendary Motorsport, for $1,535,000. **Independence Day Special content became available for all players until July 10th, 2017. **New Independence Day holiday-themed liveries for the Mk II weapons and the Mobile Operations Center. **The Liberator monster truck and the Sovereign bike became available with a 25% discount. **An Adversary Mode, Dawn Raid, became available. **Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Dawn Raid, until July 10th, 2017. **25% off on all watercraft at DockTease. **25% off all Cunning Stunts Clothing & Tattoos. **Several discounts on yachts. ***25% off on The Pisces. ***30% off on The Orion. ***35% off on The Aquarius. ***50% off on yacht modifications. **Premium Races and Time Trial schedules. ***From June 30th - July 3rd ****Premium Race: Spinner (locked to Super) ****Time Trial: Fort Zancudo. ***From July 4th - July 10th ****Premium Special Vehicle Race: Atmosphere (locked to Rocket Voltic) ****Time Trial - Storm Drain **In the Premium Races, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. **In the Time Trials, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. **Player who log in to GTA Online between June 30th to July 10th will receive two Rockstar Noise Tees; a white one with "Rockstar Games" on it and a black one with the Rockstar logo, both with the "glitch art" aesthetic that were also debuted in the Rockstar Warehouse at the same week. *On July 11th, 2017: **The Grotti Cheetah Classic became available in Legendary Motorsport, for $865,000. **An Adversary Mode, Overtime Rumble, became available. **Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Overtime Rumble, until July 17th, 2017. **Executive Office Discounts. ***Maze Bank West – 25% off ***Arcadius Business Center – 30% off ***Lombank West – 35% off ***Maze Bank Tower – 40% off ***25% discount on Executive Office Garages & Custom Auto Shop, as well as renovations. **Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. ***From July 11th - July 17th ****Premium Race: Big Drop (locked to Sports) ****Time Trial: Up Chiliad **In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. **In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. *On July 18th, 2017: **The Karin Technical can be converted into its custom variant at the MOC, for $142,500. **Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Overtime Rumble, until July 24th, 2017. **Bunker Arms Manufacturing is now boosted by 25% through July 24th, 2017. **Salaries for all Bodyguards and Associates are doubled between July 18th and July 24th, 2017. **25% discount on the following items: ***Phantom Wedge (both standard and SecuroServ trade prices) ***Annihilator ***Buzzard Attack Chopper ***Vehicle Armor ***Bulletproof Tires **Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. ***From July 18th - July 24th ****Premium Race: Into the Dam (locked to Blazer Aqua) ****Time Trial: Sawmill **In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. **In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. **Completing a bunker sell mission at any point between July 18th and July 24th, 2017 grants the player the Black Ammu-Nation Hoodie. *On July 25th, 2017: **The Pegassi Torero became available in Legendary Motorsport, for $998,000. **An Adversary Mode, Power Mad, became available. **Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Power Mad, until July 31st, 2017. **Bunkers Research speed is now boosted by 25% through July 31st. **25% off faster Research and unlocks through July 31st. **25% discount on the following items: ***Fast Research and unlocks ***Weapon and Vehicle Workshop modules for the Mobile Operations Center ***Selected weapon classes in Ammu-Nation: ****Handguns ****Submachine Guns and Light Machine Guns ****Assault Rifles ****Sniper Rifles ***Vehicle Engine Upgrades. **Premium Race and Time Trial schedule. ***From July 25th - July 31th ****Premium Race: Trench III (locked to Bikes) ****Time Trial: Cypress Flats **In the Premium Race, the top three finishers receive GTA$ payouts and all participants are awarded with triple RP. **In the Time Trial, those who beat the par time will receive sizable GTA$ & RP rewards. Bug Fixes *Vehicles with non-stock hoods can now be opened up in custom shops and via the interaction menu. *Improvements have been made in GTA Online to prevent crashes, improve the quality of matchmaking, and reduce the number of network connection issues such as disconnections and split sessions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck in the sky after completing or quitting a Job. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck on a black screen when attempting to find a new session. Changes Gallery Pre-release Screenshots Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-ArmedTampa.jpg.jpg|A Weaponized Tampa with several modifications. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-TargetRange.jpg.jpg|A shooting range, located inside an underground Bunker. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Clothing.jpg|A GTA Online character standing in front of an armored Tampa while holding a heavily modified Assault Rifle. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-APC.jpg|An APC, armed with missiles for anti-air capabilities. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-AmphibiousAPC.jpg|Multiple APCs, turreted and armed with missiles, traveling through a river. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bunker.jpg|The bunker. BunkerVehicle-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Caddy behind Agent 14 inside a bunker. Bunker-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Inside a bunker with laboratories. Weapons-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|New weapons. UnnamedRocketBike-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An Oppressor rocket bike. MissileTrailer-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An Anti-Aircraft Trailer attached to a Sadler. MissileAPC-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An APC with different livery and a missile unit. MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Phantom Custom with command post unit, surrounded by a selection of military-grade vehicles. MilitaryDuneBuggy-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Dune FAV with turret. Official release Screenshots HaulerCustom-GTAO-CoverBlown.jpg|The Hauler Custom during the mission Cover Blown. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|A Weaponized Tampa with armor upgrade. Oppressor-GTAO-WorkDispute.jpg|The Oppressors leaving the Cargo Plane during the mission Work Dispute. Gunrunning-GTAO-Weapons.jpg|A squad of players armed with Mk II weapons and an APC in the background. Agent14-GTAO-Bunker.jpg|Agent 14 giving the keys of the bunker to the protagonist. Videos GTA Online Gunrunning Trailer GTA Online Guide - How to Make Money with Gunrunning DLC Trivia *While Agent 14 shows the player around their bunker, he becomes stuck with the Caddy in the middle of a corridor. This is a reference to the famous corridor "three point turn" scene from . *During the fourth Mobile Operations mission, Mole Hunt, Agent 14 states that it is 2017, which would indicate that the GTA Online timeline moves along with real world time, contrary to the originally stated timeline of GTA Online taking place before the events of Story Mode. References Navigation Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content